


升空

by Ashting



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga), 新石紀
Genre: Gen, 登月組, 石神父子 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashting/pseuds/Ashting
Summary: 「我是石神千空，收到請回答。」
Kudos: 7





	升空

「準備第二階段推進。」龍水按下前方鍵盤上的紅鍵，千空感覺到原本震得厲害的座艙又劇烈地晃了一下，透過攝影機拍攝的畫面出現在螢幕上，第一階段推進的燃料艙順利脫離，他們也正式進入預定的軌道上。  
「呼，太好了。」龍水朝著身旁的他伸出拳頭，而千空也舉起雙手，和兩旁的司和龍水同時擊拳。  
他們成功了，司拿著通話器遞給千空，他沒有拒絕便接過通話器，脫離重力的束縛，他漸漸脫離座椅，漂浮在空中。  
千空望著頭頂的天窗，隨著推進器的加速，他看見璀璨的藍綠色星球出現在眼前，美麗的，閃耀的，他的腦海中浮現一切能夠形容的美好字句，卻沒有一個字能夠詮釋他澎湃的心情。  
隔著厚重的太空衣，千空按下通話器旁的開關，他深呼吸一口氣，心臟在胸口下加速，他不禁想著，那時候，百夜也曾經經歷過這種感覺，而他遲到千年，才踏上相同的軌跡，千空的雙唇微起，對著充滿雜訊通話器開口。

「我是石神千空，收到請回答。」

*

「我是石神千空，收到請回答。」  
充斥著混亂雜音的通話器傳來熟悉的聲音，阿鉻立刻抓住通話器，眼淚不受控制便滑出眼眶：「千空！收到！我們聽到了！」  
圍在一旁的眾人在聽見千空的聲音後紛紛也跟著歡呼、吶喊，阿鉻緊握著通話器，洶湧的情緒像是在胸口炸裂，他感覺到自己全身激動地發抖著——他們做到了，飛上天際，飛向宇宙。  
「現在狀況穩定，第二階段攀升也很順利。」與他不同的是，千空的聲音還是十分沈穩，但阿鉻知道，現在對方一定和他一樣興奮，他穩住亢奮的心情，再次按下通話鍵。

「收到，請繼續前進。」  
直到抵達我們最想去的地方為止。


End file.
